The present invention relates generally to a training device for a baseball pitcher. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which may be utilized to train a baseball pitcher to throw a curve ball.
The act of pitching or throwing a curve ball requires the use of proper arm angle and wrist action during the pitching act in order to achieve the desired "curve" during the flight of the ball. In one prior training method for learning to throw a curve ball a stick is thrown in such a manner so as to cause the stick to flip end over end during its flight. In another prior method for learning to throw a curve ball, a tall can, such as a tennis ball can, is held between the palm of the pitching hand and the biceps of the pitching arm to thereby simulate the relative positioning of the palm, biceps, and forearm. However, a ball is not thrown in either of these prior methods. Further, neither of these prior methods permit the practicing pitcher to grip a ball with his or her pitching hand during the practice act.